S03 E03 Electric Kiss
by kalmay
Summary: a variation on S3 E3 where Kyle tells Amanda the truth, a kylanda moment


Kyle XY S3 E03 for FanFic

_With this episode, a continuation of my S3 E02, I didn't add or change too much, just the outcome where Kyle does tell Amanda the truth, finally! What's in italics is the original dialogue (isn't much) from the show. __Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

***

E03 – **Electric Kiss**

AMANDA [after an all too brief kiss hello]: We still haven't had our talk, ever since I've been busy trying to practice and prepare for a concert, and you helping Jessi settle in…when can we?

KYLE: Soon. I promise. [He rubs her neck and she leans back into him].

AMANDA: Mmm, that feels good.

Then she tells she still has headaches and he knows Latnok did something more to her. When he talks to Declan about Jessi moving in, it's creating more tension and has to keep reassuring Amanda that he's trying to make Jessi feel more comfortable. He wants to stay and keep playing as the exercise helps him to focus more on a solution.

DECLAN [laughs]: Solution to what? How to juggle two women?

KYLE: Not funny.

DECLAN [starts getting ready to leave]: Need a ride?

KYLE: I'll walk home but thanks for the offer.

That's when Kyle runs into Cassidy and Cassidy tries to convince him Latnok is one of the good guys.

KYLE: Good guys? Kidnapping, sedating my girlfriend, tampering with Ferris wheels to make them stop working—

CASSIDY: Wait, you think I did something?

Kyle looks at him as if he knows he did.

CASSIDY: I just paid the guy to stop it because my friend wanted to enjoy a quiet moment with his girl. [Cassidy smiles]. Worked didn't it?

KYLE: Sounds to me you can justify anything you do.

CASSIDY: Kyle—

Kyle walks away but not before Cassidy tries one more time and hands him a business card. When Kyle goes back home he talks to Jessi about finding out what Latnok did to Amanda and when he tells Jessi he has to make sure she's all right, he leaves the room.

JESSI: Of course you do.

When Jessi, Kyle and Josh go to her recital and sets up the scanner Amanda sees him and comes up to him.

AMANDA: _Kyle? What are you doing here?_ Not that I'm glad to see you but, [she looks around, worried that one of the officials would notice him], _it's a closed rehearsal_.

KYLE: Came to wish you luck.

AMANDA: Thank you. But you better go before someone sees you.

KYLE [smiles at her]: _Okay, well then, good luck_. [Then leans down to give her a kiss].

Kyle looks on as Amanda plays. She sees him and smiles and he smiles back. Soon Jessi joins him and when Amanda sees her, her attention wavers. As Amanda messes up her notes she gets up and walks off the stage. Kyle frowns in concern and goes after her.

KYLE: Amanda! Wait! [She turns as he comes up to her]. Are you all right?

AMANDA: Did I sound all right?

KYLE: No.

AMANDA: I'm nervous enough and yet I find her here, with you. _You know how that makes me feel. Especially now._

KYLE: I'm sorry. I can explain.

AMANDA: Another explanation I have to wait for? Tell me now.

KYLE: Well, I—could it be tomorrow? [He's thinking of all the data he has to input to find out what the scanner showed but the wrong thing to say if Amanda's sudden angry look is anything to go by].

AMANDA: Are you blowing me off?

KYLE: What? [Not having a clue what that meant but knew it couldn't be anything good].

She shakes her head at his clueless look and rubs her temples.

AMANDA: You know what? Since I've probably messed up any chance of being at the concert tomorrow night I'll likely have the rest of my life now to hear ALL your explanations.

KYLE: Rest of your life? [He fears he is the one messing things up now].

AMANDA: Tomorrow, Kyle, and your explanations had better be good ones.

She glares at him and walks away; unable to deal with the fear of what he really had to tell her but the fear she may have lost her only chance at winning a scholarship and wondering why she wasn't able to play like she used to.

When Kyle enters the data he collected and Jessi comes in she just offers to help and looks at him in concern when he rubs his eyes.

JESSI: You're really going to tell her?

KYLE [pauses typing]: Yes.

JESSI: You're worried.

KYLE [looks uncomfortable and begins typing again]: Yes.

JESSI: Think she'll understand?

KYLE: Jessi—

JESSI: I know, that's exactly what's worrying you.

A beep sounds and they see Latnok did put something in her head. Kyle confronts Cassidy but he tells him only Latnok can help her. Kyle goes back home to figure out a way to help Amanda himself by using the flow and current of electricity. Jessi suggests to practice by kissing her. He refuses, saying it wouldn't be right and instead practices on a bowl of oranges. Touching it and trying to direct the flow of electricity through his hands alone.

JESSI [looks around the room at all the orange gooey mess]: You're making a mess.

KYLE: I know.

JESSI: My way's better.

He just concentrates but another orange explodes when he zaps it too hard. Jessi looks disgusted at all the surrounding mess.

JESSI: You're cleaning this up.

KYLE: Uh, huh. [He's not really paying attention as he concentrates but ends up zapping another orange].

The front doorbell rings and Nicole answers it. It's Amanda.

NICOLE: Amanda, hi. I think Kyle's in his room.

AMANDA: Thanks, [she hesitates], Jessi wouldn't be in there as well, would she?

NICOLE: Oh, I think I saw them together earlier…oh no, Amanda, that's not it at all. There's nothing going on between them.

Just then they hear Kyle come out arguing with Jessi.

KYLE: I'm not kissing you just to prove you right.

Amanda suddenly looks mad and suspicious and Nicole looks worried.

JESSI: It's just science. Besides you just wasted a whole bowl of oranges, what next?

KYLE: I'm thinking.

JESSI: Well, keep thinking. Keep guessing _about the voltage_. The next time you kiss her _you'll be right and it won't kill her_.

Kyle looks up suddenly sensing Amanda.

AMANDA [sighs, knowing that look on his face by now]: Another thing you'll have to explain?

JESSI: This should be good.

Kyle glares briefly at Jessi.

NICOLE [cuts in]. I think I'd like to know what's going on too.

Amanda doesn't like the way Kyle and Jessi suddenly look at each other as if to say "oh, oh". Kyle nods and heads back to his room, or rather Jessi's temporary room, Nicole, Jessi and Amanda following. Inside a big goop of orangy mess litters the floors and walls.

NICOLE: What is going on in here?

KYLE [takes up a wire and charges himself]. There is another way.

NICOLE [looks from one to the other]: Kyle? Jessi?

KYLE: It's Latnok. They did something.

Nicole looks at Amanda in concern and suddenly Amanda has an awful feeling she's going to know everything. But then that's why she's here. To know finally what is going on. So why did it suddenly worry her?

JESSI: We don't have time for you to be squeamish, Kyle. [She walks over, grabs Kyle and kisses him full on the lips but no sooner does she touch him then she goes flying back against the dresser].

NICOLE and KYLE [together]: Jessi!

Amanda has her hands over her mouth in shock.

JESSI [just shrugs it off]: I'm fine.

NICOLE: No more of that. Either of you.

JESSI: He has to. It's the only way. Isn't it?

Jessi is too insistent for Amanda's liking.

KYLE [busy thinking]: Yes. [Now that he knew the effect of the charge, thanks to Jessi's impulsiveness, he realizes how he can control it]. _If I use my hands to complete a circuit, the extra current will flow back through me._ [He looks up at all of them, particularly Amanda]. I'm ready.

She was so not ready.

KYLE: I need to talk to Amanda.

JESSI: I think you should test it on me again. To make sure. [She smiles at Amanda hoping to get a rise out of her and sure enough, Amanda glares at her knowing exactly how much it would bother her to see her kiss Kyle].

Kyle sees Amanda look back and forth at both of them, puzzled, worried and scared and tries to reassure her.

KYLE: It'll be fine now.

Nicole waves to Jessi to leave with her. For the first time Amanda's scared to be alone with Kyle. Not what he'd do, well maybe a little, eyeing his hands buzzing with current, but more of what he'll tell her.

KYLE: Trust me, Amanda. Please?

As always his concern for her calms her fears and she nods. He comes over, raises his hands and other than she making a slight gasp as he gently cups her face with the palms of his hands he lowers his head. She feels all warm and tingly and then he kisses her. Now her lips tingle and she can feel it all the way down to her toes. Even the tension in her neck fades away. When she opens her eyes she finds him looking at her with such love and caring her heart melts.

AMANDA: Wow. [The only thing she can think of saying].

He smiles. His charge is gone. His smile fades and then he tells her, everything.

KYLE: My biological father, Adam, was a very brilliant man. It all started with an experiment…

AMANDA [puts a hand over her mouth as he continues, then lowers her hand]: Wait a minute. [He stops]. They kept you locked in this pod? [He nods]. All your life? [He nods again].

She reaches out her hand and holds his hand in hers. He looks down at their hands then back at her as she gives him a tender if tearful smile. Now he's reassured she isn't looking at him differently like he feared she would.

KYLE: When Foss saved me and I woke up in the forest, that was my first memory. The first day of being alive and not knowing anything… [He continues as they keep holding hands].

Her thumb caresses over the back of his hand as he tells her how Zzyzx wanted him dead because he took information from them that is now locked inside his head. Then his discovery of how Jessi was like him. Her caressing movement stops when he tells her why he felt the need to show Jessi how they were alike. The day he almost lost her because she thought he was cheating on her.

AMANDA: Why didn't you just tell her?

KYLE: I thought showing her would be more telling of how much alike we were.

AMANDA: You mean, seeing is believing.

KYLE [thinks on her words]: Yes. Another expression? [She smiles and nods].

Then he continues to tell Amanda how Madacorp used Jessi as an unwilling pawn to get the information in his head, and how it was he and Jessi who caused the black out of the city that day she was to leave for the conservatory in New York.

AMANDA [both incredulous and jealous]: So, you two can read each other's thoughts?

KYLE: Yes, but only if we concentrate. [He can sense how hard it is for her to take it all in]. Need a break?

AMANDA: No. I'll be okay. [She takes a deep breath]. I get the feeling the worst part is yet to come?

Kyle starts caressing her hand and nods before continuing on. Their clasped hands tightening as he tells her how, with Madacorp gone, Latnok has become the new threat. How they kidnapped both of them on prom night.

Nicole, Steven and Jessi are in the kitchen when they hear Amanda.

AMANDA [voice raised]: I was kidnapped?!

Cut back to Kyle's room.

AMANDA: They kidnapped us? [She tugs her hand free and crosses her arms around herself as if she can protect herself from hearing more]. Who are these people?

KYLE: A group of humanitarians and scientists whose purpose is supposed to be working for the good of all.

AMANDA: Humanitarians? I don't believe it. Humanitarians don't kidnap people.

KYLE: That's not all. [He can see her struggling and takes a deep breath himself]. They put something inside your head, some type of nano technology to block your memory of that night. It was supposed to dissolve. That's why I had to use electricity to zap it.

Amanda shakes her head in disbelief and horror. Back in the kitchen, Nicole and Steven can hear her again.

AMANDA [voice loud and clear]: They stuck something inside my head and that's what made me forget how to play? Who are these people?

Cut back to her. She raises a hand to the back of her head.

KYLE: Amanda, I'll find a way to stop them. I promise.

AMANDA: No, this can't be happening. [Fear suddenly grips her].

He tries to take her hand again to reassure her.

AMANDA [stands up]: No!

She suddenly feels violated and looking at Kyle made it worse. Yes, he was a victim too, and though it was irrational, she blamed him just then, for this Latnok group used her to get to him. At that moment all she could see was the pain and horror of having been experimented on.

He stands up with her. She backs away and runs out of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks. He follows her.

AMANDA [voice carrying into the kitchen]: My God! [She comes out of Kyle's room]. No!

Amanda can't take hearing anymore, _she didn't want him to comfort her. She is angry, scared and…angry!_ She rushes out, sobbing. Kyle goes after her, but when the front door closes, he just stands there staring at it.

NICOLE [comes up to him and puts her arm around him]: Give her time.

Kyle just nods as she rubs his shoulder in comfort. To keep his mind off Amanda he helps clean the mess he made in Jessi's room before leaving to hear Amanda play, making sure she can now.

Amanda, back at home, locks herself in her room, holding her pillow and sobbing into it. All she could see were pods, Kyle floating inside it, men in lab coats looking down at him, then the image switched to her being strapped to a table. All images blurred into one mass of outrage that a powerful organization could do this to people. It wasn't right. It was horrifying. Evil. And Kyle promised to stop them.

CAROL [outside her door, knocking]: Amanda?! What's wrong? Did Kyle do something? You two didn't break up did you? [Her voice sounding hopeful].

AMANDA: Not now, mom.

Kyle did something all right. Brave, courageous and dangerous. What information could he possibly have that these horrible people would kill and kidnap and violate others to get it? All of a sudden her innocent bubble exploded. She could no longer look at the world the same way again.

Carol hurries to where Amanda waits to go on stage, she has seen Kyle. Another mother and her daughter are there. Since Amanda is still silently crying, Carol decides not to tell her Kyle is here and hopes he won't show up.

Kyle is walking up a flight of back stage steps and over a catwalk and looks down to see Amanda, her mother, and two others.

OTHER [to her daughter]: You'll do fine, I just know it. [She looks over at how Amanda can't seem to get it together].

CAROL [hands Amanda another Kleenex]: This boy has you so tied up in knots, I should never have allowed you to see him. I don't know what he's done to you but you are never to see him again.

AMANDA: Mom, [she chokes back a sob], I love him. He hasn't done anything wrong. I'm, I'm just scared.

Kyle hears her and it gives him hope that she still loves him.

CAROL: And look what it's doing to you. You can't even concentrate to play…

Amanda looks away from her mother, torn and confused about all that she learned about Kyle. How he continues on, despite all his hardships, can she do less? All she can think about is him, what those horrible people might want with him and how they used her to get to him. When it's her turn, she takes a deep breath and heads out.

OTHER MOTHER [can't help gloating]: Mmph, that's why I never let my daughter date. Too many distractions ruins the concentration needed to be a great pianist.

Carol looks miffed and turns away, looking on anxiously.

Amanda sits at the piano doing nothing for one brief second that felt like an eternity, feeling the keys beneath her fingers. Starting with a simple piece she grows confident and then plays her selection, and only then is she able to ignore her mom wringing her hands, the audience, and the fact that a scholarship rides on how well she plays. Instead, she plays for him. Plays as if it's her last concert she'll perform.

She plays with such passion that the other mother's daughter speaks up in awe.

DAUGHTER: She's fantastic. Experiencing life and its tragedies gives a pianist heart. I'll never have that kind of feeling. [This time she's the one sobbing with nerves and stalks off].

Carol looks at her daughter with new eyes. By then Kyle has followed along the catwalk and from above, timing it, drops a single red rose to land just as Amanda heads off stage.

KYLE [narrative, watches Amanda]: Again I felt her music call out to me and every beat of my heart answered. Though she had never played better, I could only hope the truth wouldn't tear us apart. So I did the one thing I knew of to let her know I was there and heard her play. I dropped a rose at her feet.

As she picks up the rose that had just fallen from above she knows he's here and is comforted.

AMANDA [smiles]: Kyle.

Carol comes up to her, looks at the rose then around the stage.

CAROL: How…where…? [She shakes her head as Amanda walks away with a dreamy teary-eyed look of love on her face].


End file.
